Rain Chat
by Earth Star
Summary: One-shot. Verdandi and Narugami are caught together in the rain, and causes them to have an interesting chat with each other. VerdandiNarugami


Disclaimer: I do not own "Loki RAGNAROK" nor do I own any of these characters, and I have no wish to make a profit from this.

Author's Note: I've noticed that in MaLoki fan fiction, there's been a tendency to have Verdandi/Narugami as a side pairing. My favorite couple is Loki/Mayura, but I must admit V/N pairing is really growing on me and is quickly becoming a close second to Loki/Mayura. They just seem so cute together.

And yet, this couple doesn't have a fic to themselves. So, here's a one-shot for all the Verdandi/Narugami fans out there! Enjoy!

Also, this story would most likely happen between episode 22-24.

Rain Chat

It was declared the wettest day of the year. Rain poured from the clouds non-stop. The flood of Noah's Ark was a puddle by comparison.

Any yet, the weather man had predicted it would be bright and sunny. Most people were lucky enough to stay home where it was warm and dry. Verdandi wasn't one of the lucky ones.

She was huddling under an awning, loaded down with groceries because Urd had also predicted sunny weather. It was ironic, really. The Goddesses of destiny could predict world changing events, and the fate of every living soul..... and even THEY couldn't foretell the actions of Mother Nature.

Verdandi sighed over this ironic detail. If the rain didn't end soon, she would be forced to run home while getting drenched. "What a miserable day." she muttered, grimly.

"WET! WET! WET! WET!" screamed a figure as he or she bursted around the corner. The person was a blur, but Verdandi could hear wheels of a cart splashing through the puddles.

The person zoomed and joined Verdandi under the small temporary shelter. The puller of the cart bent over and panted heavily, like a marathon had just ended.

Verdandi turned. "Thor-san!"

Narugami sprang upward at hearing his real name being called. "Verdandi?!! .......What are you doing here?!"

"Buying groceries and you?"

Narugami sighed like he was retelling a depressing tale. "I was doing my new part-time job....until this rain came. It took forever to find decent cover. I'm soaked to the bone!"

The thunder god removed his cap and squeezed the water out of it, making a small puddle.

"You shouldn't put that hat back on." Verdandi advised. "You should let it dry first."

"I guess you're right. It's a shame I don't have some spare clothes I could change into." He hung the wet hat from the handle of the cart. Slowly, drops of water dripped to the ground.

It was then Verdandi saw the actual contents of the cart. There were flowers of various kinds in all shades of colours from the rainbow.

"I'm selling flowers on the street for a flower shop." Narugami explained, seeing that the goddess was taking an interest in the flowers.

Verdandi blushed slightly. "Oh....I ....see. They're lovely.."

Narugami grinned. "They are the best flowers in the entire city!"

"I'm sure they are." Verdandi turned back to the rain as if it would have magically stopped by her own concentration. She felt awkward. She didn't know Narugami all that well, despite all those centuries in Asgard.

There was the occasional hello and small conversation in passing, but not on a personal level. Skuld had always been more of the social one of the sisters. It might have been because she was also the youngest. Verdandi and Urd, however, were content with keeping to themselves. That had repeatedly been the case, but now she wished she had bothered to interact more.

"_At least then this wouldn't feel so uncomfortable_." she thought. "_I don't want to be rude by ignoring him.....but I don't have a single idea of what to say."_

Verdandi wasn't sure why she cared so deeply about this. It never bothered her before, but then again a lot of things had been changing among the gods.

Loki was the prime example. He had seriously changed since his exile. "I .....wonder if I'm being effected as well?"

"Hey Verdandi...you okay?" Narugami asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"Um....yes. I was just admiring the rain." She thought the talk would end there, but to her amazement Narugami moved beside her.

"It does have a relaxing feel to it." Narugami sounded almost like a child captivated by a bedtime story.

Verdandi smiled a little. _"Even though he is one of the most powerful gods, at times he seems to have the heart of a child."._

The thunder god blushed as he caught sight of the smile. "Did that sound weird?"

"Not really, but I'm just not used to you talking like that."

"You and I have never talked before."

"........No. We haven't."

Narugami's gaze returned to the rain. "I used to watch the rain like this with Yayoi."

Verdandi froze.

Narugami laughed. "She thought the rain was magical."

Verdandi craved to run, even if it meant getting wet. How could she forget about Yayoi! She was the one who gave Yayoi life to do her bidding. She was the one who had Yayoi toy with Narugami's heart in order to get to Loki.

At the time, Verdandi thought that there was nothing wrong with her strategy. It was logical and it provided an easy way to kill Loki and stop Ragnarok. That might explain why she never expected Yayoi to actually fall in love with Narugami.

It was illogical, but the lifeless doll had saved Narugami from Verdandi's own attack. Then another shock had come as Narugami had gone to strike her.

The thunder god would have succeeded if Verdandi hadn't teleported away at the last moment. No one knew, not even her sisters, of the guilt she had felt afterward. Her sisters didn't see the pain in Narugami's eyes as he had gone to attack her.

Verdandi felt awful about it, which was also the reason she tried to avoid Narugami.

It was unlikely he would ever forgive her. Verdandi couldn't blame him if he ever did.

"I bet Yayoi would have loved this rain......"

"I'm sorry." It was in a soft whisper, but Verdandi spoke it on an impulse. It wasn't an action she regretted.

Narugami blinked startled and was glued to the spot.

Verdandi felt the urge to continue. "I'm sorry, Thor-san for what I did to you and Yayoi-san....I didn't realize how cruel I was being...you..must hate me."

Narugami lowered his gaze. "At that time I did......"

Verdandi waited for the insult to arrive.

"A small part of me still does, but....you shouldn't worry yourself about it."

Verdandi thought she was dreaming and almost lost her grip on her bag. "But...I thought..."

"It was under different circumstances right? You're not like that anymore."

Verdandi shook her head. "I don't understand.... how you can think like that?"

"I don't like holding grudges." Narugami said simply. "Nothing good comes from it. Plain and simple....and I doubt Yayoi would want my life to be consumed by it."

Verdandi felt relief as if some binding chain had broken. It was an odd feeling, but she wasn't used to holding in such guilt.

Narugami showed a friendly grin and pointed to the rain. "You know why I like the rain? When it ends, the world seems flesh and clean. It's as if it washed and cleansed away all past mistakes. I suppose that sounds silly?"

Verdandi shook her head. "No. Not at all. Although, I never imagined you were such a romantic."

The thunder god blushed. "Not really.....It's just the way I think... Hey! The rain's letting up!"

Verdandi smiled. "That's good. I might actually get home without getting soaked."

"Maybe we'll see a rainbow."

Verdandi laughed. "Yes, that would be pleasant."

Narugami laughed with her. " You should laugh more. It suits you."

Verdandi blushed a deep red. "You...think so?.."

"Sure!" A grin appeared. "I need to get back to work, but hold on a sec!"

He dashed to his cart and picked a small rose. Verdandi's blush became more red as Narugami handed the flower to her.

"Here! Take it!"

"No, I couldn't...."

"Go ahead! One of the bonuses of this job is that I can take home some flowers." He blushed slightly. "I don't have much use for them, I can't even eat them! But I thought you might like to have one."

Verdandi's surprised gaze softened. "Thank you Thor-san."

Narugami nodded and began to pull his cart. "See you around!"

Verdandi waved as he went around the corner. _"He's more interesting than I thought."_

"Verdandi-oneesama!" Suddenly, Skuld ran up in her yellow raincoat and panted heavily. "I've......(pant).......finally ....(pant) ...found you!.."

"Skuld, what are you doing here?"

"Urd-oneesama send me to find you when the rain started. I brought you an umbrella."

"Oh. Thank you."

Skuld looked up, after she finally caught her breath, and noticed the rose. "Oneesama, where did you get that rose?"

Verdandi blushed and panicked. "Um.....er....it's nothing....."

Skuld eyes lighted up with the curiosity of a child before a present was opened. "Did a guy give it to you?!"

"Skuld!!"

"It was a guy!" Skuld danced and twirled around and sang in a sing-song voice "Oneesama's in love! Oneesama's in love!"

Verdandi sighed. _"I should just throw it away before it bring more trouble._"

She then stroked the soft velvet petals. _"Then again....what's the harm in keeping it?"_

Verdandi and Skuld walked down the street, but Verdandi didn't mind the rain drops.

* * *

Earthstar's Note: How was it? I hope no one was out of character! The reason I brought in the mention of Yayoi, was because I figured that if Narugami and Verdandi were going to become a couple, they would have to talk about that.

Narugami was upset after what happened to Yayoi and I'll admit I wasn't sure of how Verdandi felt about it afterwards and they never did bring the topic up again in the series, and you think they would have especially if they were going to be hanging out with each other and the rest of the group.

Anyway, I just thought that Verdandi might been feeling a little guilty to what happened between Narugami and Yayoi so I ran with it.

I hoped you enjoyed this story!


End file.
